


I love the way

by CasualPeruser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualPeruser/pseuds/CasualPeruser
Summary: based on tsume yuki's no good at lip service except when they're yours.   The only reason I am writing this is because of the rbc-exchange.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: Rigel Black Exchange Round 2





	I love the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsume_Yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [no good at lip service (except when they’re yours)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820494) by [Tsume_Yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki). 



Caelum has had it. Another cauldron exploded in his face today, and he still has no idea why. Caelum overheard Whitaker say he’s “almost done” with Caelum, and actually Whitaker has not even once said his work was legendary. To top it all off, there are two more research papers he needs to complete before obtaining his journeyman status.   
The line of people leaving by Floo progresses, and Caelum feels his shoulders already begin to relax. Caelum throws the dust into the grate and says, “The dragon’s den.”

Caelum shrugs off his bag, sends it flying over to his hook and kicks off his shoes as he walks into the kitchen. Leo is sitting at the table and has papers sprawled out across the table. “Welcome Home.” Leo says.   
Caelum nods with a mumble of agreement. “Harry?”   
Leo tilts his head toward the potions room that Harry has taken over. It could be said that if you place Harry in a potions lab, she will grow to fit the available space. The space was originally intended for both Caelum and Harry, but many days Caelum needs to meet with preceptors, and brew in a place where he is not interrupted.   
Caelum knocks on the ward, “Harry, it’s Caelum. Can we chat?”  
“No. I’m really busy. I am super close to the final stage for this potion and then I can see if it’s effective tomorrow.”  
“Right, well.” Caelum breathes, “I’d like to see you tonight. Don’t go starting anything new now.”  
Caelum hears laughter that is not reassuring, and blocks Mr. Reginald, their calico cat, from getting into the lab. The wards snap back up, and Caelum sighs. When Harry is in the lab, Caelum doesn’t feel like he has the right to go in. He knows how delicate experimentation can be and how a stasis charm can really mess with the end product.

Caelum turns back to the kitchen and Leo is leaning against the counter, he’s cleared the papers away now and he’s looking at Caelum. “Do you wanna talk about it?”  
Caelum grunts.  
“Right. Duel or cuddle?”   
Caelum begins to feel anticipation begin to curl in his stomach, “Drills or sparring?”   
“You know I never miss an opportunity for drills,” Leo smirks. “And then maybe some sparring.”  
They both head to a spare bedroom that has been expanded to be six times the size. They start with a short jog for two minutes around the perimeter of the track. They go through two different forms: wand hand thrust, gauntlet block, right round house kick, then a block with gauntlet, wand brandish, axe kick (right foot), and block.   
Then a series of drills including switching between the guard stance and attack stance in quick succession, tucking into drop rolls, followed by lateral shuffles. Leo calls out the stances, challenging Caelum to react faster, and then Caelum does a round calling for Leo to react.   
After a few minutes of these muggle drills, Leo says, “let’s do that color game. Red can be blocked, yellow means being hit you will need to freeze in place for five seconds, and green you can only dodge or you’re out. Caelum nods, they turn around and face off.   
When Harry and Caelum gang up on Leo they win 1 in 5 times, so Caelum is not thrilled with his chances of actually winning, and hopes to last 60 seconds.   
A countdown appears on the adjacent wall, and as soon as the timer hits 0, Caelum crouches, and shoots off a red spell at Leo’s shoulder, a red spell at his feet, and a yellow spell to his right. Leo tucks and spins, and shoots off a yellow spell at Caelum’s right knee. Caelum shuffles to the left, slashes a yellow spell at Caelum’s feet, and two red spells. Leo jumps, and shields in midair. Leo sends a yellow spell as Leo’s feet are just hitting the ground, which gives the bugger enough time to spring forwards and send a red spell at his feet, which his shield doesn’t reach, and makes him dodge into a yellow spell. And after the green spell has hit, that signals the end. Caelum looks at his watch: 45 seconds.   
Leo smirks, “ready to free duel?”   
Caelum groans and stretches, “in a minute.” Caelum assumes the duelling stance, and then shifts his weight to the end range of the proper dueling stance. He readjusts and tightens the guard on his left arm to block many of the non-lethal spells.   
The timer again reaches zero. Leo grins. Caelum steps forward to attack, throwing momentum behind an Impedimenta, followed by a leg locking curse. Leo’s crouch turns into a sprint to get inside Caelum’s guard. Two beams of light leave Leo’s wand in quick succession; Caelum pivots to dodge the first, blocks the stunner with his guard. A foot suddenly enters his field of vision and Caelum stumbles back. Two more stunners follow and Caelum casts protego and holds it. Leo grins and chucks an object at the shield, and it sails right through. Leo shouts, “Delta-5”, and Caelum feels himself pushed toward the shield. Passing through a protego shield is an unpleasant experience, and Caelum shudders as he feels himself drop the shield. 

Two bolts of light leave Leo’s wand, and Caelum realizes he needs to go on the offensive. Caelum has a moment to hope that Leo’s pincer won’t make his shield blow up in his face.   
Caelum charges as the shield dissipates, casting three spells in quick succession. Leo leaps to the side and rolls forward, popping up uncomfortably close to Caelum. As Caelum begins retreating, Leo’s kick strikes just behind his knee and Caelum begins to topple forwards. Caelum’s arms flail and Leo twists and pulls Caelum’s head into a tucked position, and lands on top with one hand cradling his head and the other with a wand at his chest. 

Leo is on top of him and damn it. Caelum feels moisture begin to tickle at the corner of his eye and his throat closes. Caelum turns his head damn it. Why the fuck is he crying? He should be able to shut off these stupid emotions. A thumb caresses his cheek, and wipes away the tear.

“Caelum? What’s going on?”  
Caelum feels a part of his patience snap. “Well it would appear that I am sobbing while being held by my lover.”   
“Hmm. That’s right,” Leo does not need to think about how cute Caelum is right now. “But I meant more along the lines of ‘how you are feeling’ and the why of what you are feeling.” Both hands are now behind Caelum’s head.   
“Right, well first you’re too close. If I’m going to expose my deepest and darkest feelings, I would like a little more space.”  
Leo smiles, grabs his shoulders, casts a cushioning charm on the floor and rolls to his left, taking Caelum with him. By the time Caelum blinks past his blurred vision, Leo’s chin is resting on his left hand and his right arm is draped over Caelum’s waist. “So, now that we are more comfortable, would you mind sharing?”  
Caelum sighs, “I guess, why me? Like, Harry is obsessed with potions, and is ridiculously good at knowing how they work and how to improve them. And I think even now if we asked Harry if she would rather spend an afternoon brewing or eating dinner, she would choose brewing each time.”  
Leo’s brows have come together slightly. “Hmm.”  
“And I am not bringing anything to this relationship except a fuck ton of mommy issues, my stupid insecurities, some seriously unhealthy coping mechanisms, and a pinch of anger issues.”  
“And the belief that half-bloods are inferior to purebloods.”  
Caelum sighs, “right, not helpful. I just feel that you guys have emotional needs, and I can’t help but fuck shit up as I go. Like when we met Lily, I thought that she was really proper for a muggleborn. And you guys are just... I feel like you are so independent and neither of you need me. Not to mention you have found your calling and are both excelling at it. You are an amazing dueller. Like stupid scary good. And Harry is scary good with potions and what value do I bring to her or to you? I don’t want to feel second best to Harry’s potion skills. I just wanted to solve this stupid problem and prove to her, to myself that I could do it. That I don’t need her every time I get stuck on a potions problem.” 

“So it sounds like you don’t feel good enough to compete with Harry or to be useful to her.”  
Caelum closes his eyes in frustration, “That’s about right.”  
Caelum feels a bump on his forehead. “No. Caelum you are good enough as you are. Caelum you don’t have to be the best in the potions community to be useful to it. Or to be useful to Harry. And the potion’s world is vast. You will find your niche. You don’t need to be the best dueller to be useful for improving my duelling skills. Caelum, you are enough as you are, and you are useful to both Harry and I. I have come to really appreciate how open you are in bed, and how much you have accepted things that were uncomfortable a year ago. Caelum, look at me.”  
“You are good enough.”   
“Now if there are any problems in your life, both Harry and I want to help. We want to be useful to you too. Maybe we can spend this weekend going over your potion problem, or over Harry’s. But however much we help is up to you. I want to be a part of your life as much as you are a part of mine.”

“Dinner’s been on a stasis charm for over an hour, and we’ll get Harry out of her cave if we have to drag her out.”  
Leo is standing and reaches down to Caelum. Caelum snorts and clasps his hand. “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my beta: prettypinkcupcake for their help.


End file.
